


Homemade Dynamite

by MoonLyte



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, dragon queen au, read to find out, set during tenrou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLyte/pseuds/MoonLyte
Summary: The apartment was empty, and from the smell it seemed like Lucy hadn't been there at all last night. He ran into each of the rooms, shouting her name, but he got no response. He ran outside and looked around desperately, searching for anything that could tell him that she was okay. But there was nothing, just an empty street.“LUCY!”





	Homemade Dynamite

Lucy pulled out a ten jewel note and set it on the counter. “Thanks for the drink, Mirajane.” She said as she slung her bag strap over her shoulder. “Heading home for the night?” Mira asked as she cleaned out a beer mug. “Yep, I want to start on this really cool botany book I picked up yesterday.”  
  
Suddenly, a loud bang came from the guild hall door. “We’re back!” Lucy smiled at the familiar voice of the guild’s fire dragon slayer. “How was the mission?” Mira asked the pair who had just walked through the door. “It went fine! Natsu is mad that it only took a day though.” Lisanna said, her hand on Natsu’s shoulder. Natsu pouted and crossed his arms. “I didn't even get to fight anything.”  
  
Lucy snuck past the crowd around Natsu and Lisanna and out the door, hoping to go unnoticed. She was unsuccessful in this however as she heard Natsu call out to her. Lucy shivered in the cool night air as she turned around. “Hey, Welcome back.” She greeted with a smile. Natsu beamed at her as he came to a stop in front of her. “Hey! I didn't see you in the hall, I was just gonna go see you.”  
  
Lucy rolled her eyes playfully. “Do you mean breaking into my house?” Natsu laughed and put his hands on his hips. “Hey, it’s not my fault you have a really comfortable bed!” He teased back, Which made Lucy laugh. It didn't last long, however, as she put on a worried expression. “What’s wrong, Luce?” Natsu asked.  
  
Lucy rubbed her shoulds awkwardly and cleared her throat. “Are we going to talk about last night?” She asked. Natsu quirked an eyebrow in confusion. “Last night? We hung out last night?” Natsu asked with a puzzled look. “Yeah, w-...you don't remember?” Lucy questioned, to which Natsu shook his head.  
  
Lucy looked down at the ground for a few seconds before looking back up at Natsu. “We...you….you ate all the food in my fridge.” She said, the smile returning to her face. Natsu chuckled and patted her shoulder. “Really? I must’ve been really drunk cause I don’t remember!” He said. Lucy nodded. “Yeah, you must have been.”  
  
Natsu noticed Lucy’s uneasiness and put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, How about you, me, and Happy take a mission tomorrow and you can keep the reward?” He offered. Lucy smiled and nodded. “Yeah, That sounds good.” Natsu gave her shoulder a squeeze before letting go.  
  
“Natsu, Lisanna wants to back inside to sign off on your mission.”  
  
Natsu and Lucy looked back to Levy and Juvia all packed up and ready to head home to Fairy Hills. “Uh, can you run back in and tell her to wait? I’m gonna walk Lucy home.” he said. Juvia looped her arm with Lucy’s and smiled. “Do not worry, Natsu! Juvia and Levy will walk Lucy home!” She said. “Yea, We’ll take her.” Levy added.  
  
Natsu looked wary about it but took a step back anyway. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” He said as he walked back into the guild. Lucy gave him a thumbs up, but Natsu still lingered outside. He felt something in the pit of his stomach. Like something bad was going to happen. Deciding it was just restlessness from having not fought someone in a while, he watched the three girls walk down the road for a few seconds more and turned into the building.  
  


* * *

  
Natsu pushed the guild door open and chuckled at the morning crowd dealing with their hangovers. He walked over to the guild bar and frowned when he saw a distressed Mirajane on the phone with an equally stressed Erza standing next to her. “No, BLUE hair!.... They BOTH have blue hair…” Mirajane closed her eyes in annoyance and sighed. “Yes, I’ll hold.”  
  
“What’s going on?” He asked. Erza grimaced and crossed her arms. “Levy and Juvia didn't go back to Fairy Hills last night. You saw them, didn't you? Did they say they were going somewhere else?” Natsu frowned. “No last I saw them, they were with…” he trailed off, a stark realization hitting him. “...Lucy.”  
  
Natsu bolted from the guild hall, ignoring Erza and Mirajane yelling for him to come back. He ran through the streets of Magnolia as fast as his legs could take him until he got to Lucy’s house. Not bothering to knock, he busted down the door and ran inside. “Lucy?!” He shouted.  
  
The apartment was empty, and from the smell, it seemed like Lucy hadn't been there at all last night. He ran into each of the rooms, shouting her name, but he got no response. He ran outside and looked around desperately, searching for anything that could tell him that she was okay. But there was nothing, just an empty street.  
  
 _“LUCY!”_  
  


* * *

  
  
“Brought you some stew.”   
  
Natsu looked behind himself, seeing Erza standing in the doorway of Lucy’s, well now his, apartment. Erza set the crockpot she was holding on the counter before crossing the room and sitting down next to him. “You've been waiting in here for four days, Natsu. Everyone’s been worried.”  
  
Natsu breathed in deeply. “The search parties came up empty. I can't smell her anymore. I have to be here in case she comes back.” He explained. Erza sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Natsu, I know you’re hurting. But do you think Lucy is going to be happy that you just sat here waiting? She would want you to keep being you.”   
  
Natsu hiccuped and put his head on Erza’s chest. “It’s been three months...what if she doesn't come back?” Erza shook he head. “She’s coming back, Natsu…..She has to.” Natsu nodded and inhaled, steadying himself. “You missed it today. Makarov announced the contestants for the S class trial, he picked you.”  
  
Natsu picked his head up from her chest and looked Erza in the eyes. “Is it bad that all I can think is that I wish Lucy were here to see it?” he asked. Erza shook her head. Natsu inhaled and stood up from the ground. ‘You’re right, Lucy would want me to keep going…” Natsu helped Erza stand up, completely out of politeness because he knew she didn't need any help.  
  
“I’m gonna become an S class mage and then Lucy will be proud when she comes back.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at moonlytestuff.tumblr.com


End file.
